New Ninjago
by Netflixgirl
Summary: When an old enemy of the ninja returns, it is up to their children to fight them, but one of them has a dark secret, another a mysterious crush, one has a secret hobby, will so many secrets drive this team apart?
1. Chapter 1

_They has beat him before, but that wasn't going to happen again. No. This time his plan was greater than before, the ninja wouldn't dare fight him. Ninjago would bow to him like a god, he would kill anyone who refused to obey him, he would recreate Ninjago in his image, dark, twisted, evil. He would win. The ninja would pay, especially that green one, after what they did to him, they deserved to die, but not before he destroyed the thing most precious to them. The ninja would suffer, feel the pain he felt in oblivion, they thought he was dead but they were wrong..._

 _... the overlord would return_


	2. Chapter 2

_clank_

The sound of metal rang through the workshop as Kai finished his latest sword, the ex-fire ninja hoisted the perfected sword into the air, he put it on the wall ready to be sold, not that there was any need, Ninjago had been in peace for years now. With no new enemies to fight, the ninja had moves on with their lives, Kai couldn't say that he didn't miss the battlefield, but it was nice to be with his family. One year after peace had finally been brought Kai had proposed to Skylor, what surprised him was that she had said yes! From then on they had had to kids together, Myra and Daniel. The others had settled down too and had they're own children, but they had all remained close friends, years of friendship in the battlefield was not going to be broken now. One thing had worried them all however, at an early age each child began to show inheritance of their parents powers, only Myra had not discovered them at a young age, until the age of ten she believed she had no powers, but on her birthday had discovered she was the new master of Amber. Kai always smiles when he thought of the joy on her face that day, discovering she had powers like the rest of her friends was the best moment off her life.

* * *

"Clarissa get down from there before you hurt yourself" Zane called out to his only child, his 13 year old daughter had created a humongous snow head and was balancing precariously on the top.

"I'm fine daddy" she called back laughing, Zane couldn't help but smile at his daughters innocent laugh, but a split second later his now human heart nearly stopped as she lost her footing and came flying through the air towards the floor, thinking fast Zane jumped into the air and used his ninja reflexes to catch his daughter.

"Are you alright?" care a feminine cry from behind them, PIXEL, Zane's wife and Clarissa's mother, she ran from inside the small cottage and swept up Clarissa in a tight hug

"I'm fine" said the thirteen year old "can you let me go now? I'm going to grandpa Wu's for training soon later, I need to get ready" not waiting for an answer she slipped out of her mother's grasp and ran into the house, her parents following.

* * *

A 16 year old boy groaned as heard the familiar pattering of his younger sister running to his room,

"JOSH JOSH COME ON" the ten year old shouted, crawling onto her brother

Josh didn't reply, instead he grabbed his sister and started to tickle her causing her to laugh and beg him to stop. Once he did she gave him an electric shock, he retaliated by drenching her in water. She ran out the room to get changed, now fully awake Josh decided to put on his ninja uniform, he got ready in record time before his sister and parents once more ran into his room. His mother immediately straightened his uniform and reminded him to look after his sister before he and Laila left for grandpa Wu's.

Watching her children leave on the water dragon Nya rested her head on her husbands shoulder,

"why did they have to grow up?"

* * *

Cole watched his wife play with their children, Alec and Andrew, he couldn't believe that he had managed to woo such a beautiful woman, even if she could change her form, Cole was the first person Camille truly let go of her disguises with, revealing her natural red hair to him. He loved her and she loved him, and together they found even more love in their children. They were 14 now, Alex had inherited his mothers ability to change her form while his brother had taken over as master of earth, the twins were closer than close, they did everything together, when Alec hadn't changed his form they were completely identical. Even he had trouble to tell them apart, Alec's form changing didn't help. Camille walked over to her husband as the twins left for the monastery.

* * *

Tox and Lloyd ran round the monastery trying to tidy up, meanwhile their children Tilly and Garmadon greeted their best friends, Tox sighed as she heard all the familiar voices of her friends children, she cared for them, but looking after them all was hard, even Wu seemed to have trouble looking after all of them. Once a year they all came to train in the ways of the ninja, none of the parents or Wu wanted them to ever have to use it, but they knew from experience it was better to be safe than sorry, so for three weeks a year all the children would come to the monastery to train and build a relationship not just as friends but as a team. It's was their favourite part of the year, they didn't realise, how soon they would need those skills...

* * *

 _ **Hiiiii everyone, so this is the ages and elements of each child:**_

 ** _Myra - 14 - Amber_**

 ** _Daniel - 12- Fire_**

 _ **Clarissa - 13 - Ice**_

 ** _Alec -_**

 _ **Josh - 16 - Water**_

 _ **Laila - 10 - Lightning**_

 _ **Alec - 14 - Form**_

 _ **Andrew - 14 - Earth**_

 _ **Garmadon - 15 - Creation/ Green ninja**_

 _ **Tilly - 13 - Poison**_


	3. Chapter 3

Myra sat in chemistry twirling her dark red hair with her fingers, trying to pay attention, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, she shook her head and carried on taking notes.

"i'm just being silly" she told herself but she still couldn't shake the feeling

Moments later her class turned their heads as they heard a large bang and then screams and the sound of running, they immediately ran to the door only to see men with red and purple tattoos all over them, they had blown a whole in the wall and were running in by the dozen. Myra immediately ran out with the rest of her class,

"DANIEL" she screamed, her eyes scanning round, looking for her younger brother, she spotted him cornered against the wall with her friends, without realising it,Myra became engulfed in an apricot coloured tornado, it charged at the guy who was brandishing a sword, about to hit her brother with it and knocked into him.

All the men immediately froze, registering what just happened, she heard them murmur spinjitzu as her classmates ran away. Myra shielded Daniel with her arm, the red haired ninja in training looked shocked, she had heard tales of her parents doing spinjitzu, but she never though she would be able to do it herself. The men began to walk slowly towards the siblings, menacing looks on their faces. One man stood out from the rest, he had a what looked like a purple snake on his head down his shoulders. He smiled menacingly at the two children. Daniel immediately registered what was about to happen...

"RUN!" he shouted

The two set off, running round trying to get to the school exit. The tattooed men were not far behind, Daniel instinctively created a wall of fire to stop them, it did the trick, the men were stopped. Myra grabbed her brothers hand and pulled him, telling him to run faster. They made it to the exit and began to ran when Daniel noticed he was alone. He stopped and turned round, only to see his sister unconscious, picked up by two of the strange men and carried into a plane. The young fire ninja started to run towards the plane with the intention of saving his sister, but he was suddenly pulled into the air and couldn't move, he recognised the voice of his aunt telling him to calm down, that it would do no good to lose him to. He let himself be hoisted onto the water dragon, which the kids had so lovingly called Squirt. The brown eyed ninja watched the plane take his sister away, wishing he could do something, but knowing he couldn't. He passed out onto the dragons back as he was flew towards the monastery.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Skylor and Kai screeched as they were told what happened to their daughter.

The couple swept up their son in a tight embrace, holding him tighter than they ever had before, it took for him to complain about not being able to breathe for them to release him. The three had tears streaking down their faces. Sensei Wu gently took Daniel and all the adults crowded round him asking what happened, the young boy was shaking with tears and fear as he retold the tale. When he was done the adults all gasped, memories rushing, the tournament of elements came back.

"CHEN!" the adults all exclaimed in union

"Father" Skylor alone muttered

Chen had no idea that Skylor and Kai had married, let alone that they had children, they had planned to keep it that way. It seemed now that the new generation were going to have to emerge completely

* * *

"Well well well" A tall man smirked at the young girl he had captured "What do we have here?"

Myra froze in fear, sure she could fight, but she was too scared. She tried to stand up, but to no avail, both her arms and legs were chained to the wall/floor. The room was bleak and damp, the only light came from the small grate on the door.

"Are you gonna tell me how you got your powers?" he asked with malice in his voice

Myra responded by spitting in his face

Chen rubbed his face before grinning "aren't you a spitfire"


End file.
